Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper [a.k.a "Strut Jetstream"] (voiced by Dane Cook) is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. Personality Though nice and pleasant, Dusty can be a little bit arrogant and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous and daring but when he reaches heights, he is usually frightened, terrorized and scared. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Tigger refers to him as "Dusty boy", which makes him happy, because he likes that nickname very much. Trivia *Dusty will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. *Dusty will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue and , in which he joins Roary and Theodore's team at the very end. *Dusty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. *Dusty will meet Dipper, Mabel and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Danny's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Sora's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, Barney the Dinosaur, Scrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale, Mario and Sonic in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes and Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty's best friends are Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Thomas the tank engine and Twilight Sparkle. Gallery Dusty.png Dusty racing form.png|Dusty's racing form vlcsnap-2014-01-09-16h09m17s94.png|Dusty's turbo form from the first movie Dusty turbo form.png|Dusty (Turbo form in the second movie) Dusty NAVY form.png|Dusty's NAVY form Dusty with water skids.png|Dusty (With water skids) Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper with water scoopers (from Planes: Fire and Rescue) Dusty with bomb droppers.png|Dusty with Bomb Droppers Dusty with guns in his wings.png|Dusty with guns on his wings. Super Dusty.png|Super Dusty Dusty with wing guns.png|Dusty with wing guns (redo) Dusty with wing guns 2.png|Dusty with wings guns (redo II) Dusty with rail rider.png|Dusty with rail rider Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Airplanes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Memebers Category:Main Protagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures team Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Boyfriends Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot